A New Hope (Barney version)
Baby Bop's Tummy-Ache is a custom Barney & Friends/Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope home video for Season 2 that was released on February 26, 1977. Plot Edit When Baby Bop gets a tummy-ache from eating too many cupcakes after Darth Vader and his friends learn about healthy foods, Darth Vader tells Baby Bop to go to the doctor, but she said she won't. Educational Theme: Healthy/Feeling Better Cast Edit * Darth Vader (David Prowse Voice: James Earl Jones) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * Stormtrooper * R2-D2 (Kenny Baker) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Ivalu (Blaze Berdahl) * Chewbacca (Peter Mayhew) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Noel (William Hernandez) * Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) * Princess Leia (Carrie Fisher) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Ben Kenobi (Alec Guinness) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Bertille (Lisa Wilhoit) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Jawa Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # The Exercise Song # Have a Snack! # Aiken Drum # Snacking' on Healthy Food # The Yum, Yum Song # The Tummy Song # I Used to Be Afraid # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # Everybody Needs a Nap # Big and Little # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Sister Song # Oats, Peas, Beans, and Barley Grow # Clean Up # Medal Ceremony # I Love You Trivia Edit * Darth Vader has his 1977 costume and voice. * Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. * BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. * The Barney voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. * The Barney costume from "Shawn and the Beanstalk" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Very Special Delivery!" is used. * The BJ voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. * The BJ costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. * The Michael voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. * Shawn wears the same clothes from "A Very Special Delivery!". * Ivalu wears a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. And a low ponytail. * Antonio wears a green collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. * Derek wears the same clothes in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe". * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "A Very Special Delivery!". * David wears the same clothes in "An Adventure in Make-Believe". * Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". * Noel wears a black t-shirt, white shorts, and red sneakers. * Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "I Can Do That!". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney Live! In New York City". * Gordon wears a yellow sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes. * Ishtar wears a white t-shirt, denim shorts, and pink shoes. * Julie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney Live! In New York City". * Bertille wears a purple dress, white socks, and pink Mary Janes. * Tina wears the same clothes in "Grandparents are Grand!" and the same hairstyle in "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!". * The musical arrangements and background music from "Barney Live! in New York City" are used. * This rendition of "Aiken Drum" * Season 2's "I Love You" uses the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?" (Pitch +1). * The beginning is similar to the Magic School Bus episode, "In a Beehive". Antonio and Min are delivering fruits and vegetables from Antonio's grandpa's farm. Then, bees bother Antonio and Min as they fall off their bikes and all the fruits and vegetables go down the drain. * When Antonio and Min scream while the bees bother them, Antonio's scream is the same as * When Michael arrives at the playground with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball, greets Barney and the rest of the kids, Barney and the rest of the kids greet him, and he greets Barney and the rest of the kids again, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball, greets Kathy, Min and Tosha, Kathy, Min and Tosha greet Michael, and Michael greets Kathy, Min and Tosha again) is used. * When Michael says "Hi, everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello", the sound clip is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". * When Baby Bop says "Ow!" as she's getting a tummy-ache, the sound * When Baby Bop groans as she's getting a tummy-ache, her groans are the same as * When Baby Bop feels sick, the purple effect was on her face. * The vomit from Baby Bop after she eats too many cupcakes is computer-animated. * The original release (as well as the Nickelodeon VHS release) is closed-captioned by The Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. * This video be later adapted to the Picasso's Place episode, "Doctor, Doctor". Quotes Edit Quote 1:Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Stacy is riding on her bike delivering newspapers) * Princess Leia: Okay, I understand, but groceries!? * Chewbacca: (barks). * Princess Leia: Anyway, Chewbacca, how you gonna make them fresh? * Chewbacca: (barks). * (Chewbacca and Princess Leia stop by the Jawa's house) * Princess Leia: Anyway, it's springtime, right, Chewbacca? * Chewbacca: (barks). (rings the doorbell) * Jawa: (opens the door) (Jawaese)! * Princess Leia: Hi, are you a Jawa? * Jawa: (Jawaese)? * Chewbacca: (barks). * Jawa: (Jawaese). * (Chewbacca and Princess Leia give the fruits and vegetables to the Jawa) * Jawa: (Jawaese.) * Chewbacca and Princess Leia: You're welcome. * Jawa: (Jawaese.) * Chewbacca: (barks) * Princess Leia: How many more houses to go? * Chewbacca: (barks) * (Chewbacca and Princess Leia go back to their bikes. They ride on them. Suddenly, busy bees bother Chewbacca and Princess Leia) * Princess Leia: What are they!? * Chewbacca: (barks) * Princess Leia: Watch out! * Chewbacca: (growls) * Chewbacca and Princess Leia: (screaming) AAAAAAAAH!!! (their carts tip over as they fall off the bikes and all the fruits and vegetables get ruined. They grunt) * Chewbacca: (barks) * Princess Leia: Oh, no! What a mess! What're we gonna do?! * (fades to outside in the school playground) * (the kids are playing at the playground) * (Chewbacca and Princess Leia arrive) * Derek: Hi, Chewbacca. Hi, Leia. What's happened? * Chewbacca: (barks). * Princess Leia: Because the bags are torn and the fruits and vegetables are ruined. * Shawn: Oh, I see. * Chewbacca: (barks). * Kids: WHAT?! * (Darth Vader arrives) * Darth Vader: WHOA! Hi, everybody! * Kids: VADER!!! (they hug each other) * Darth Vader: Hi. So what seems to be the problem? * Chewbacca: (barks). * Darth Vader: I get it. * (music starts for "The Exercise Song") * Darth Vader: So you kids need a lot of exercise. It'll make you healthy. So why don't we! Quote 2: Edit * (after "The Exercise Song", Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) * Michael: Hi! * Darth Vader and kids: Hi, Michael! * Michael: Hi, everybody! While I was playing soccer, I'm very skillful at kicking the ball and dribbling it. * Darth Vader: You did a great job kicking and dribbling the soccer ball with your feet today. * Julie: Are you wearing your soccer shirt? * Michael: I sure do! It goes on my * Julie: That's right! Are you wearing your soccer shorts! * Michael: I sure do! They go on my * Julie: You're welcome! Are you wearing your soccer socks? * Michael: I sure do! They go on my * Julie: That's right! Are you wearing your soccer shoes? * Michael: I sure do! They go on my * Julie: That's right! * Darth Vader: Wow! I like your soccer clothes, Michael! * Michael: Thanks. What are you doing today? * Chewbacca: (barks) * Michael: It sure is. * Julie: That's why we're getting very healthy. * Michael: Oh, I see. Is exercise good for you? * Darth Vader: They can be. Some exercises are really fun to do. * Michael: That's right, Vader! (puts his soccer ball down) * Darth Vader: * Michael: * (BJ's whistle is heard) * Luke Skywalker: What's that sound? * Barney: I don't know, but the sound is coming from over there. * (Stormtrooper's whistle is heard) * David: There it is again. * Tosha: Hey, I know that sound! It's... * Kids: ...Stormtrooper!!! * (Stormtrooper arrives with his blaster) * Stormtrooper: Hi, everybody! Hi, Lord Vader! * Darth Vader: Hi, Sir! How are you! * Stormtrooper: I'm fine. Thank you! * Darth Vader: Good! * Stormtrooper: Michael, what are you wearing? * Michael: * Stormtrooper: * Michael: * Stormtrooper: * Michael: * Darth Vader: * Stormtrooper: * Luke Skywalker: Trooper, what'd ya have for lunch today? * Stormtrooper: You know what I had for lunch today? A great, big pickle sandwich. * All: (except the Stormtrooper) EWW!! * Shawn: Trooper, why do you like to eat pickles?! * Stormtrooper: Because pickles are my most favorite food in the whole wide world!! * Tina: Sir, don't you like healthy foods? * Stormtrooper: Yes, Tina. They make us big and strong. * Bertille: Well, I bet you can learn more about them. * Darth Vader: Yes. Let's go inside. * (all cheer and go inside) Quote 3:Edit * (Darth Vader, Stormtrooper, and the kids go through the Dutch door to the classroom) * Darth Vader: Hey, guys! Look who's here! * Ben Kenobi: Hi, everybody! Hi, Vader! * Darth Vader: Hi, Obi Wan! How're ya doing'?! * Ben Kenobi: I'm fine. Thanks. So what're you guys doing? * Noel: We're gonna learn more about healthy foods. * Ben Kenobi: I see. So what shall we have for a snack? * Darth Vader: Well, I'll bet you'll find out. * (song starts for Have a Snack) Quote 4:Edit * (Darth Vader, Stormtrooper, and the kids laughing after the song Have a Snack) * (Baby Bop arrives) * Baby Bop: Hi, Vader! Hi, friends! * All: (except Baby Bop) Baby Bop!! * Darth Vader: So what've you been eating? * Baby Bop: I've been eating frosted cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, potato chips, and candy. * Ben Kenobi: Baby Bop, you've been eating a lot of junk foods these days. Maybe you should eat a healthier diet. * Darth Vader: That's right. Everybody needs to be healthy. * Baby Bop: I can't do that. * Darth Vader: Sure, you can. Well, I bet even the man in the moon needs to eat healthy foods. * (song starts to Aiken Drum) Quote 5:Edit * (Darth Vader and his friends laughing after the song Aiken Drum) * Ben Kenobi: WOW! That's a very good picture of Aiken Drum! * Derek: Thanks, Obi Wan! * Luke Skywalker: Do you think spaghetti has lots of carbs? * Ben Kenobi: Yes, Luke. They do have lots of carbs. * Chewbacca: (barks) * Ben Kenobi: Yes, Chewbacca. They do have iron. * David: Do you think spaghetti and meatballs can be a healthy dinner? * Darth Vader: It can be, but to be healthy, you hafta eat less, drink lots of water, and do more exercise. * Baby Bop: I don't wanna be healthy. * Stormtrooper: You have to, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: No! * Darth Vader: Yes! * (R2-D2 arrives) * R2-D2: (beeps) * Darth Vader: Hi, there, R2! Nice to see you! (hugs R2-D2) * R2-D2: (beeps). * Julie: We sure are. * R2-D2: (beeps) * Darth Vader: I don't know. What're we gonna make? * R2-D2: (beeps) * Baby Bop: Goodie! That sounds like a great idea! I can make my favorite specialty for the classroom. * Stormtrooper: What kind is that? * Baby Bop: Chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich!!! * Darth Vader: Of course not. We can't have that for lunch, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Yes, you're right, Vader. Because we're outta strawberries. * Shawn: I think it's a good idea to eat a healthy diet. * Darth Vader: What do you mean, Shawn? * Shawn: It's very important to eat healthy foods everyday. * Ben Kenobi: Yeah, Shawn. You should eat from the food pyramid. * Tosha: Can you explain it to us? * Ben Kenobi: Sure. The food pyramid is made up of different food groups, like bread and cereal, fruits and vegetables, milk and dairy, and meat and protein. * Princess Leia: I think it would help Baby Bop if we solve what the food pyramid look like. * Darth Vader: That's a great idea, Leia. Say, Obi Wan, didn't you do a drawing of the food pyramid for work? * Ben Kenobi: Yup. I did it for my work. It shows everything a person needs to stay healthy. * Darth Vader: Good. So where did ya put it? * Ben Kenobi: I put it in my bag. * Darth Vader: Your bag!? Where is it? * Ben Kenobi: It's next to the chair. * Darth Vader: Can you get it for us so you can explain to Baby Bop what food groups she can eat from? * Ben Kenobi: Sure. Why not? (he gets his bag and pulls out a poster) Here it is. (walks back to his friends) Okay. I'm ready. Quote 6:Edit * Ben Kenobi: (puts the poster on the table and shows it to Baby Bop) Now the most important thing to eat every day, Baby Bop, are at the bottom of the pyramid is bread and cereal. * Darth Vader: Yeah, you should have at least 3 servings of bread and cereal every day. * R2-D2: (beeps) * Ben Kenobi: And over here are fruits and vegetables. * R2-D2: (beeps) * Ben Kenobi: Next up? Milk and dairy. * Darth Vader: Yeah. You should have at least 2 glasses of milk to keep your bones nice and strong. * Ben Kenobi: And on the top is meat and protein. * Darth Vader: Yeah. Two portions of meat is plenty. * Ben Kenobi: So Baby Bop, what do you say about all this? * Baby Bop: Well, I eat from my own food groups. * Ben Kenobi: You do?! * Baby Bop: Yeah! The cake group, the cookie group, the chip group, the candy group, the chocolate group, and the jelly bean group!! Yeah! * Darth Vader: Well, those food groups taste good, but they are not good for you, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: But they taste so yummy in my tummy! * Ben Kenobi: Hey, Baby Bop. Don't you like healthy foods. * Baby Bop: No. They're so boring. * Darth Vader: No, they're not. Healthy foods can be fun! I have something that's really healthy. (he uses the force to make the healthy snacks appear) * Baby Bop: WOW!!! HEALTHY SNACKS!!! * Noel: Now we can have healthy foods! * All: YAY!!! * (song starts to Snacking' on Healthy Food) Quote 7: Edit * (after the song, "Snackin' on Healthy Food", it translations to the "Star Wars Theme Song") Quote 8:Edit * Darth Vader: (after the song, "The Star Wars Theme Song") You know, healthy foods can be so much fun! * David: Mm! I bet we're gonna be healthy eating those kind of foods. * Baby Bop: Uh-huh! I'm sure Vader will tell you about them later...but right now, I'm so hungry...and I bet I can eat this whole box of cupcakes!! * All: (except Baby Bop) (yelling) No! No! Don't do it, Baby Bop! * Stormtrooper: Don't eat all the cupcakes at once or else you'll have a really bad tummy-ache! * Ben Kenobi: (has an apple in his hand) Here, Baby Bop. Why don't you have this yummy apple instead? * Baby Bop: No, I won't. It's boring. * Ben Kenobi: No! It's loaded with vitamins and minerals. * Baby Bop: Nah! * Ben Kenobi: Eat the apple. * Baby Bop: No, I want to eat the cupcakes. * Ben Kenobi: And they call me a fool! (he pushes the box of cupcakes away) * Baby Bop: No! I want the cupcakes. (she gets the box of cupcakes) * Darth Vader: Aw, c'mon, Baby Bop! Eat the apple! * Baby Bop: No, I won't! I won't! I won't! (she makes Ben Kenobi put the apple in his mouth) * Ben Kenobi: (takes the apple out) Baby Bop! Don't you dare put an apple in someone's mouth! * Baby Bop: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to and I'm just gonna have my cupcakes. * All: (except Baby Bop) Alright. * (Baby Bop eats all the cupcakes at once) Quote 8:Edit * Baby Bop: (after eating all those cupcakes, her tummy growls as it's starting to hurt) Ow! (groaning) * Ben Kenobi: What's wrong, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I think I'm getting a tummy-ache, Obi Wan. * Darth Vader: You know sometimes when you eat too much, you'll get a tummy-ache. * Baby Bop: * Darth Vader: What's the matter, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I got a tummy-ache. (groaning) * Darth Vader: * Baby Bop: * Darth Vader: * (song starts for "The Tummy Song") Quote 9:Edit * (after the song, "The Tummy Song") * Baby Bop: (groaning) Ow! My tummy still hurts, Obi Wan. * Ben Kenobi: You okay. * Baby Bop: Yes, it's must've been something I ate. * Darth Vader: Maybe you should see a doctor right away. * Baby Bop: No, there's no way I can go to the doctor. * Luke Skywalker: But the doctor will make you feel better. * Baby Bop: I don't wanna go to the doctor. * Shawn: Why not? * Baby Bop: I'm scared. * Chewbacca: (barks) * Baby Bop: Not anymore. * Darth Vader: You know, doctors are your friends. They only want you to help you feel better. * Tina: Yeah. Remember the time when I accidentally fell down from a tree and broke my arm? * Julie: Yeah. What happened? * Tina: My mom took me to the hospital and the doctor put a cast on my arm to make me feel better. * Stacy: Did you get hurt? * Tina: It hurt a lot when I fell, but it's okay now. * Luke Skywalker: Did you cry? * Tina: Uh-huh, but the doctor made me feel much better. * Darth Vader: I'm glad you're okay, Tina. * Michael: Baby Bop, you're too afraid to be scared of doctors. * Darth Vader: Yeah. I have a wonderful song to let all of us know you're afraid. * (song starts to I Used to Be Afraid) Quote 10:Edit * Baby Bop: (after the song I Used to Be Afraid) Vader, I don't feel like going to the doctor. * Stacy: Well, what shall we do to make Baby Bop's tummy feel better? * Darth Vader: I have an idea. Why don't we all make a make-believe hospital. * Ben Kenobi: Sure. I'll be the nurse and Vader will be the doctor. Quote 11:Edit * Baby Bop: (after the song Big and Little) Look at me, Vader! I'm big now. * Darth Vader: Yes, you are, Baby Bop. * David: Baby Bop is really growing up now, right, Lord Vader? * Darth Vader: Right, David.﻿ * Tosha: Remember when we had a visit from my twin brothers? * Baby Bop: Yeah, I remember. * Luke Skywalker: Are your twin brothers big or little? * Tosha: They are little because they were newborn babies. * Darth Vader: I guess your baby brothers are at your nursery room, Tosha. * Tosha: They sure are. * Ben Kenobi: I've grown a lot bigger since I'm 66. * Darth Vader: That means you're a elderly now. * Ben Kenobi: Yes, I am. * Baby Bop: Vader, I'm 3. * Darth Vader: You are 3. * Baby Bop: And speaking of how old I am, I have a song about me being 3! Wanna hear!? * Darth Vader: Sure! We'd love to hear you sing! * Baby Bop: Okay! * (song starts to Look at Me, I'm 3) Quote 12:Edit *﻿Stacy: (after the song The Sister Song) Vader, now that Baby Bop's tummy is all better, can we have something healthy? * Darth Vader: Yeah. This calls for a healthy treat! * Baby Bop: Goodie! * Michael: Vader, are we gonna have a garden salad? * Darth Vader: Yes, Michael, we are. * Princess Leia: But how're we gonna make a garden salad? * Darth Vader: I have a good idea, and it's easy to do. * Stormtrooper: But how? * Darth Vader: I show you, come on! First we need a garden bed. * Tosha: But we don't have garden beds at school. * Darth Vader: OH... I see, but what about this garden bed? (He poofs a Garden Bed in right next to the tree) * All (Except Darth Vader): WOW!!! * Darth Vader: So, what are we waiting for, Let's get to work!!! Quote 13: Edit Quote 14: Edit * (after the song, "Clean Up") * Darth Vader: Everything's all cleaned up! Quote 15: Edit * (2 weeks later) * Darth Vader: Baby Bop, you can have a cupcake now! * Baby Bop: OK! (gets a cupcake out of the cupcake box, and tastes it) Yum, yum! * (fades to Baby Bop all done eating her cupcake) * Baby Bop: Vader? * Darth Vader: Yes, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: Can I have a chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich tomorrow? * Darth Vader: Sure, you can. * (the next day, Darth Vader and his friends made chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwiches, then Baby Bop gets a chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich, and tastes it) * Baby Bop: Yum, Yum! * Category:Star Wars